


captive

by LoketMulroney



Series: Naruto SNS [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney
Summary: Шикамару собирает команду для поимки поддельного Гаары
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Naruto SNS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Kudos: 2





	captive

**Author's Note:**

> эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви:  
> https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19
> 
> Аушка от goatglucose и Cool_bowTie  
> Идея фика и текст от LoketMulroney
> 
> Другие работы по этой аушке тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
> 
> Предупреждение:  
> Читатели, не знакомые с аушкой, скорее всего не поймут, о чем идет речь

* * *

\- Пока, малышка Химавари, я еще зайду через пару дней! Не скучай тут!

\- Пока!  
  
  
  


Киба улыбнулся. Очаровательное создание махало ему на прощание ручкой, улыбаясь так широко, как улыбаются только дети. Акемару яростно вилял девочке хвостом, солнце потихоньку садилось, а воздух пах перегревшейся за день травой. Мужчина вдохнул его побольше, смакуя запах, и развернулся, направляясь к дому Шикамару.

* * *

  
  


\- Ай, черт! - Темари цыкнула и бросила лопнувшую резинку для волос в мусорную корзину.

\- Что случилось? - послышался голос Шикамару из гостиной.

\- Посмотри в шкафчике у двери, резинки есть еще?

Послышались шаги, и советник показался в дверях спальни, протягивая жене новую упаковку.

\- Расслабься.

\- И что ты этим хочешь сказать? - она надорвала упаковку, бросая ее на кровать, завязывая, наконец, последний хвостик, чуть покрутив головой, проверяя натяжение волос в движении и убеждаясь, что неудобств при движении ничто доставлять не будет.

\- Хочу сказать, чтобы ты расслабилась, - пожал плечами мужчина, улыбнувшись лишь самым краешком рта - Ты слишком раздражена. Я понимаю причину, я и сам сейчас не лучше, но это уже третья резинка за неделю. Ты слишком нервничаешь.

\- Я просто хочу поскорее поймать того ублюдка, что посмел притвориться моим братом и напасть на Наруто - сквозь зубы процедила Темари, натягивая перчатки и отворачиваясь от мужа.

Шикамару вздохнул, сделал пару шагов в комнату, садясь на кровать рядом с разбросанными резинками и сложил руки в замок. Немного понаблюдав за женой, он вздохнул снова и протянул руки вперед, обнимая ее за бедра, и мягко притянул к себе.

\- Закончим с этим, и я возьму выходной, - тихо проговорил он, легко плюща щеку о ее тело.

\- Давно пора! - фыркнула та, положив руку ему на голову, шутливо отпихивая - Все, пойдем.

Советник разочарованно вздохнул, отпуская ее, и встал, в последний раз проверяя наличие необходимых мелочей и зажигалки в кармане.

  
  


\- Тебе скоро придется стричься, если продолжишь в том же духе, - усмехнулся он.

\- Это еще почему?! - Темари насупилась, сверкая на него глазами, заставляя мужа на автомате выставить перед собой ладони в защитном жесте.

\- Ты волосы перетягиваешь. Распускаешь их потом, а они у тебя как проволока согнутая.

\- Ничего не проволока! - надулась Темари, замахиваясь, но опустила руку.

Шикамару, прикрывавший голову, расслабился, бубня себе под нос что-то вроде “ох уж эти женщины”. Он хотел закурить, пока Темари писала записку для Шикадая, но вспомнил, что с ними будет Киба, и убрал сигареты обратно.

Его очень напрягало поведение Кибы в последнее время. Да, тот видел чешую, в которую превратился кусок одежды подделки, он видел все доказательства, что они смогли собрать. Он лично из уст Орочимару слышал о человеке, что может становиться почти идеальной копией кого-то. И, все же, Киба не верил. Он мог соглашаться, но упрямство в его глазах все еще не давало Шикамару покоя. Киба должен своими глазами все увидеть, иначе он так и продолжит хмуриться при виде Наруто и упоминании Гаары. Хотя… Он и так продолжит. Даже после того, как они закончат с этой миссией.

Шикамару уже немного жалел, что попросил Кибу присматривать за Хинатой. Он честно рассчитывал на то, что ситуация прояснится в совершенно другую сторону, что Киба вновь вернется к своей девушке, а Наруто перестанет морочить себе голову и прекратит все эти непонятные метания. Но все стало развиваться по тому сценарию, который он хотел видеть меньше всего. Сразу несколько его близких людей страдали, а он ничего, толком, не мог сделать.

Один сам не знает, чего хочет, и действует наверняка.

Другой мучается от ощущений, которые делит с первым.

Третий мучается от неразделенной любви, подогреваемой постоянными встречами с любимой и пониманием того, что тот, кого любит она, мечется между ней и кем-то еще. 

А та, в свою очередь, мечется между любовью всей своей жизни и человеком, который дарит ей тот комфорт, который ей так нужен....

**_Ну и морока..._ **

Темари потянула мужа за рукав, и он замотал головой, избавляясь от лишних мыслей. Они оба шагнули в теплые сумерки и закрыли за собой дверь. Снаружи их уже ждали два бойца из АНБУ, Киба и Акемару.

\- Все изучили досье преследуемого и план действий? Есть вопросы? - Шикамару потер переносицу.

Все отрицательно покачали головами. 

\- Превосходно. Тогда выдвигаемся, - тоже кивнул он, и отряд отправился в путь.

* * *

С момента выхода за границы Конохи прошло уже несколько часов. Совсем скоро они должны были очутиться рядом с местом, где АНБУ, находившиеся сейчас в команде захвата, засекли подделку. Мелкие метки на деревьях, заметные лишь тем, для кого предназначались, вели их к небольшой речушке. Киба подал знак и отряд остановился.

\- Запах очень слабый, но появился. Он хорошо прячется, - тихо проговорил он, продолжая принюхиваться - Он почти ничем не пахнет.

\- Надеемся на Динамическую Пометку Акемару, - кивнула девушка медик из АНБУ - На крайний случай у нас есть шары, наполненные сосновой смолой. Так просто он ее не смоет, да и хвойных деревьев в этом районе нет, не с чем будет спутать.

Все участники отряда снова ответили на обновленную информацию легкими кивками, и направились к каменистому берегу речки, прячась за вынесенными не него недавней бурей пни, стволы деревьев и валунами, щедро разбросанными там и тут.

Подобравшись почти вплотную к ветхой лачуге, одиноко стоящей неподалеку от берега, боец АНБУ отделился от команды, меняя свой облик на облик Наруто. Было слышно только шум реки и тихий шелест со стороны леса. Он выдохнул, и направился в сторону предполагаемого укрытия противника. Мелкие камешки под ногами кое-где плохо маскировали наскоро поставленные ловушки, которые он спокойно обходил. Их хруст слегка сбивал с толку и казалось, что что-то еще шуршит неподалеку, но боец никак не мог уловить, что именно, пока до него не дошло. _Чешуя._ Звук был таким тихим, что обычный человек даже и не услышал бы его. Он остановился, и шелест тоже затих. _Значит подделка уже увидел его. Вопрос в том, увидел ли он смену облика?_

\- Выходи-ттебайо!! Я слышу тебя, ублюдок! - крикнул он голосом Наруто, разворачиваясь и озираясь. 

Шелест чешуи стал более глухим, постепенно становясь человеческими шагами, и из-за одного из валунов вышел Гаара. Где-то в глубине души вся команда выдохнула с облегчением. Такой облик, скорее всего, означал, что подделка купился на смену облика, хоть это и было довольно странно. Как мог человек с такими способностями к перевоплощению купиться на обычную технику Перевоплощения? Ну... на то и был расчет, так что жаловаться не приходилось.

Темари напряженно вглядывалась в лицо "брата". Те же глаза и нос, та же форма лица, все то же. Со стыдом она была вынуждена признать, что не отличила бы его от настоящего, увидь она его издалека. Даже ощущение от него исходило такое же. Было лишь одно исключение. Он сейчас _очень нежно улыбался_ , смотря на "Наруто".

Такую улыбку у брата она видела не больше раз… десяти за всю жизнь. И что-то ей подсказывало, что это не желание подделки так улыбаться. _Он где-то видел такую улыбку. И в его планы входит показать ее Наруто._

Ее мелко потряхивало от ярости, но она сама себя осаживала, зная, что ее эмоции могут все погубить. Она должна наблюдать и ждать сигнала. Больше ничего. 

Киба тоже нервничал, сидя в засаде. Акемару беспокойно поглядывал на него, кусающего губы и затягивающего волосы, стянутые резинкой в хвост, еще потуже каждые полминуты. Эту резинку ему дала Хината около года назад, и он очень ей дорожил, правда делал он это не так, как это делали бы другие. Вместо того, чтобы убрать куда-то в укромное место и изредка любоваться, он брал ее с собой на миссии. Резинка была совершенно обычная, но прочная, поэтому он перевязывал ей волосы, когда отправлялся на миссии, веря, что она его не подведет. 

Шикамару, оставшийся вместе с девушкой медиком, переживал не меньше остальных, но виду не подавал. Он обещал привести этого человека в Коноху живым. И он это сделает. Ему надоела вся эта канитель и он хотел поскорее с этим закончить…

* * *

“Наруто”, смотревший на “Гаару” внезапно побледнел - в его лодыжку впилась небольшая змейка. Так же быстро, как и появилась, она отцепилась от него и юркнула под камень, не дожидаясь того, как укушенный схватит ее. Улыбка на лице подделки сначала стала шире, а потом стала меняться вместе с лицом, смешиваясь с чужими чертами лица. Каждый из сидевших в засаде напрягся, происходило что-то странное, но нормально видеть лицо могла только Темари.

Вглядевшись, наконец, она подала сигнал к атаке. Акемару тут же кинулся, чтобы пометить врага, но вместо него попал на деревянную замену. Киба раздраженно цыкнул, пытаясь вынюхать противника, но запах становился все сильнее. Раздался пронзительный свист и сильный поток воздуха выбросил расплывающееся в очертаниях тело из рощицы обратно на гальку. Темари чудом заметила, куда он переместился во время подмены, и успела среагировать. Медик бесшумно появилась из-за валуна, и бросила в противника пару шаров смолы вместе со взрывными печатями, покрывая его тело сотнями мелких капелек пахучего состава. Так же бесшумно она достала танто, целясь подделке в шею, но тот увернулся.

\- Не стой столбом! - выкрикнула она товарищу, но тот, бормоча что-то, так и не сдвинулся с места.

\- Забудь о нем, помоги мне! - звонко ответила ей Темари, складывая веер, и замахнулась им - Придерживайся плана!

С грохотом она опустила веер и, ударом настолько мощным, что он поднял высоко в воздух гальку, раздробила почти ускользнувшему от нее противнику лодыжку. Тот взвыл от боли, и всех в команде пробило холодком. Этот вопль, казалось, был издан сразу несколькими сотнями людей, кричавших на разные голоса. Мужчины, женщины, дети, старики - хор голосов звучал настолько громко и неестественно в этом тихом месте, что не по себе стало всем.

Вторым ударом Темари прижала все еще меняющееся тело подделки к земле, выбивая из него дыхание и ломая запястье левой руки, поднятой для защиты, но тот воспользовался какой-то техникой, похожей на технику Замены, плюхаясь где-то неподалеку. Киба встряхнулся, чуя смоляной запах за лачугой, и, пользуясь задержкой врага, атаковал его вместе с Акемару Двойным Клыком. Тело, наконец, замерло и перестало изменяться. Инудзука схватил его за воротник одежды, оказавшейся обычным грубым плащом, и поднял повыше, разворачивая к себе. Перед ним предстало абсолютно ровное, “нейтральное” лицо, ему казалось, что это манекен. Ни мужское, ни женское, оно слегка поблескивало чешуей на скулах и лбу. Киба прижал врага к валуну, достал веревку и принялся связывать ему руки. Ему не нравилось все это, но враг все еще был без сознания, и не был похож на клона или подмену.

Неподалеку от него Темари хлестала все еще находящегося в облике Наруто товарища по щекам, но он продолжал смотреть сквозь нее пустым взглядом, еле слышно что-то шепча.

\- Да что с тобой такое, черт тебя дери! Ты профессионал или кто? - яростно отчитывала она его, стремясь привести его в себя, но тщетно.

\- Что с ним такое? - спросил подошедший к ним из засады Шикамару.

\- Какого черта ты не зафиксировал подделку, пока был шанс? - рявкнула на него жена.

\- Вы справились и без меня, в том не было нужды, плюс я хотел собрать побольше информации, это, все же, особый случай, - пожал тот плечами - Меня больше напрягает его состояние, это ведь не гендзюцу, верно?

\- Не похоже, скорее шок, но отчего?

\- И это не похоже на яд, - девушка медик осмотрела змеиный укус на ноге товарища и залечила его.

\- Черт, не могу понять, что он говорит! - Темари перестала хлестать его по щекам, вслушиваясь в еле слышное бормотание.

Медик тоже прислушалась, а затем медленно повернулась к Темари.

\- Темари-сан, как выглядел противник, когда вы дали сигнал к атаке?

\- М… Коротковолосая девушка лет 25, шатенка, глаза темные, высокие скулы, на щеках ямочки. Не понимаю, зачем он сменил облик, мог и до конца пытаться играть роль Гаары ведь...

Медик вздохнула и достала небольшой инъектор, всадив его в шею товарища. Тот дернулся, а потом начал медленно обмякать в ее подставленные руки.

\- Что ты делаешь, он же наш союзник?! - крикнул Киба, несущий к ним связанного пленника.

\- Это была одна из наших, - повернулась к нему девушка, - Она погибла уже довольно давно, тяжелый случай... И она никак не могла появиться здесь. Мы умеем скрывать и сдерживать эмоции, но это… Слишком тяжело. Я вколола ему транквилизатор. Нужно будет отвести его к специалистам Яманака, ему лучше забыть об этом.

\- А ну-ка присядьте все, - Шикамару уселся на гальку, достав сигарету и закурил, - Ревизия снаряжения, проверка состояния, готовимся выдвигаться домой.

Дым ласково обволок горло, и он облегченно его выдохнул. Все прошло хорошо, но он все еще был встревожен. Все прошло _слишком_ хорошо, за исключением того, что случилось с их товарищем. 

Отряд расположился рядом. Киба поморщился, хоть Шикамару и выдыхал дым в другую сторону, а потом и вовсе пошел проверять узлы на руках и ногах пленника. Советник нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Он просто поговорит с ним чуть позже. Темари с беспокойством поглядывала то на мужа, то на подделку, а медик уложила напарника головой себе на колени, и, держа руку у него на горле, проверяла пульс.

\- Какие отношения были между ним и той девушкой? - вопрос Шикамару разорвал тишину, и медик вздрогнула.

\- Помимо товарищеских? Полагаю, вы уже и так знаете ответ, господин советник.

Шикамару кивнул и все снова погрузились в молчание. Воздух был пропитан сомнениями и беспокойством. Даже Акемару не мог усидеть на месте, садясь там и сям, заглядывая Кибе в глаза и останавливаясь, чтобы почесаться, постоянно зевая. Наконец Темари встала, с металлическим стуком ставя свой веер как посох.

\- Если все готовы, то мы выдвигаемся в Коноху. Киба, понесешь пленника, я понесу нашего товарища. Всех устраивает?

Отряд согласно кивнул. Киба и медик еще раз осмотрели поле боя, так и не найдя ни той змейки, что укусила их друга, ни возможных пособников противника. Шикамару докурил, туша окурок, и убирая его в небольшую жестяную коробочку. Все готовы были выдвигаться. Инудзука взвалил легкое тело себе на плечо и кивнул.

\- Уходим, - кивнул в ответ Шикамару.

Отряд выдвинулся в сторону Конохи, оставляя каменистый берег позади. Уже темнело, поэтому через пару часов пути все согласились на ночной привал. Пленника привязали к дереву, поставив Акемару и Темари его охранять. Кибу слишком уж сильно клонило в сон, поэтому он лег вздремнуть рядом с еще не пришедшим в себя товарищем, а Шикамару и медик уселись поговорить неподалеку.

Больше всего советника волновало, как именно работает эта имитирующая техника. Скопировать внешний вид - это одно, но вот запах и чакра - совершенно другое дело. После долгого и утомительного разговора кое-что все же прояснилось. Начиналось все, скорее всего, со змеиного укуса. Вместе с кровью жертвы подделка получал информацию. Все еще было не очень понятно, как он мог получать данные об одних людях из крови других, но теперь было гораздо проще просчитывать его возможные действия.

Теперь Шикамару волновал еще один вопрос - Наруто не говорил о том, чтобы его кусали, в чем же тогда дело? Или укус - не единственное условие?

Медик с легким беспокойством поглядывала на советника, уже почти час сидящего с закрытыми глазами. Она знала от многих, что так выглядит его задумчивость, но воочию видела первые. Она и сама задумалась, вспомнив то, как выглядел для ее товарища этот самозванец, поэтому не заметила, как к ней подошла Темари и положила руку ей на плечо. Девушка вздрогнула.

\- Темари-сан?

\- Идем со мной, дай ему подумать. Погреешься пока.

Медик кивнула, поднимаясь и шагая к небольшому костерку. Киба беспокойно сопел рядом со связанным пленником, все еще находившимся без сознания. Она проверила пульс и дыхание подделки еще раз, и, лишь убедившись, что он и правда в отключке, встала рядом с деревом. Темари подбросила сухих веток в костер и села возле бойца АНБУ, спящего так тихо, что казалось, будто он мертв. Она бросила взгляд на мужа - он все так же сидел в сторонке с закрытыми глазами, но явно не спал.

Поддавшись необъяснимому беспокойству она все же поднялась, взяла веер и подошла к нему.

\- Я пойду осмотрюсь тут, что-то мне неспокойно, - наклонилась она к его уху, чтобы не разбудить Кибу.

Шикамару молча кивнул, не открывая глаз, и снова замер. Иногда Темари казалось, что она слышит, как ворочается его мозг в такие моменты. Закрепив веер за спиной, она отошла от лагеря метров на десять, и закрыла глаза, давая им привыкнуть к темноте. Еле слышное потрескивание костра растворилось в шелесте листвы и скрипе стволов в ночи, стоило ей отойти еще немного дальше. Густой холодный воздух немного неприятно резал легкие изнутри, да так, что глаза слезились и зрение мутнело. Или дело было вовсе не в этом?

* * *

Киба спал глубоко, но беспокойно. Ему снилась Тамаки. Тамаки тех времен, когда они еще не разошлись из-за этих глупых кошек. Хотя… Не в кошках ведь было дело, но признать это было крайне сложно. Он постоянно искал в ней кого-то, кем она не являлась. Кого-то более нежного, понимающего. Он все время отказывался от этих мыслей, но в последнее время игнорировать их стало все сложнее. _Он любит Хинату._

Тамаки в его голове залепила ему пощечину и исчезла. Он провалился в пустой сон.

До недавних пор он еще мог как-то держать себя в руках, но последние события разжигали в нем отчаянную ярость. Как может Наруто, добившийся столького, имеющий теперь так много - титул, силу, уважение, прекрасную жену и детей… Как может он бросать это все на ветер, беспокоясь о ком-то другом? **Как** можно так поступать с Хинатой? Не видеть ее одиночества, грусти. Ему было почти физически больно видеть ее снова такой же, как она была раньше - ждущей этого безбашенного оболтуса. Ждущей его внимания. Хоть чего-то от него. Да, она сильно изменилась, но эта черта так и осталась в ней. _Многолетняя привычка_.

Кибе было безумно обидно, что он не может ей помочь, не может быть рядом, не может сказать ей о том, что чувствует. Но больше ему было обидно за нее. За ее старания, уносимые в пустоту. Пролетающие мимо того, кому предназначены.

Он проснулся и сел, поочередно моргая и зевая. Ему было как-то уж чересчур холодно... Его очередь караулить пленника должна была вот-вот наступить, поэтому он решил не терять времени и быстренько сгонять по-маленькому. Отбежав от лагеря, и даже не удосужившись проверить своих, он блаженно зажурчал, прикрыв глаза. В почти идеальной лесной тишине это было очень громко.

 _Не исключено, что мне снилась всякая лабуда из-за того, что я просто хотел поссать,_ \- подумал он - _Еще и нога чешется, блин, во сне напоролся на что-то что ли? И как же сильно я хочу есть, сожрал бы что угодно сейчас. Да и пить тоже… Дурдом, я же не слабак какой-то, так почему мне так хреново?_

Со стороны лагеря послышался негромкий шум, и Киба стал закругляться, чтобы поскорее растолкать Шикамару и сменить дозор. Однако, стоило ему повернуть в ту сторону, как чья-то прохладная ладонь зажала ему рот. Именно в этот момент до Кибы дошло, что он как-то слишком подозрительно ослаб, да и света костра он не увидел, когда уходил. И дело было не в том, что он даже не посмотрел на него. _Костер не горел_. Он молниеносно среагировал, бросая противника через себя и опешил - на земле перед ним лежала Хината.

\- Хината, черт, что ты здесь делаешь? - он рванулся помочь ей, но осекся.

_Это подделка, или настоящая? Что она здесь делает? Как ее проверить?_ Мысли с бешеной скоростью носились у него в голове.

\- Эй, Хината, ответь мне, - он потянулся за кунаем, отойдя от нее чуть дальше, наблюдая за тем, как медленно и с трудом она встает, пошатываясь.

Очень медленно она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. От этого ноги Кибы слегка задрожали. Этот мягкий и ласковый взгляд, слегка печальный и всегда полный заботы о друзьях. Э _то не может быть подделка. Не может подделка_ **_так_ ** _смотреть!_

Ее губы медленно начали складываться в нежную улыбку, и казалось, что время замирает. Он улыбалась ему. Именно **ему**.

Киба несмело шагнул к ней, бережно обхватив за талию и прижимая к дереву за ней. Наклонился к ее шее, вдыхая такой знакомый запах. Как хотел бы он держать ее так в объятиях каждый день, боже…

\- Спасибо, что подсказал мне ответ, - шепнул он совсем рядом с нежной кожей и воткнул кунай в изящную руку, пригвождая ее к стволу.

Из горла подделки вырвался хриплый многоголосый вопль. В попытках освободить руку он уперся ногой в ствол, но снова вскрикнул и обмяк, пытаясь теперь вытащить кунай свободной рукой, но Киба перехватил и ее, на секунду зажмурив глаза, чтобы не видеть, как втыкает кунай и во вторую ладонь человека, выглядящего как его возлюбленная. На этот раз подделка не стал кричать, он просто свистяще тяжело дышал.

Киба повел плечами и подошел ближе, всматриваясь в знакомые черты, а затем замахнулся и хорошенько вмазал пленнику в нос. Тот захрипел, брыкаясь немного, а потом снова обмяк, отключаясь. Кибе все еще было странно видеть следы от собственного кулака на _этом_ лице, но он не отвернулся.

\- Она никогда не улыбалась так _мне_ , только _ему_. Теперь я уверен в своих чувствах. И я знаю, что ты - не Хината. А потому и бить тебя не жалко, - усмехнулся он и вытащил кунаи из тела противника.

Взваливая его себе на плечо, Киба охренел от того, как ослаб за время сна. Никогда такого не было. Но он не сдастся. И не проиграет. Медленно, но верно потащил он свою ношу в лагерь.

* * *

Темари очнулась в темноте, подрагивая от холода. Руки и ноги занемели, и вылезти из оврага, в котором она пришла в себя, было тяжелее, чем она себе представляла. Живот постоянно урчал, а во рту было очень сухо. _Что за черт?_ \- подумала она, оглядываясь и пытаясь вспомнить, что же с ней случилось. Пульсирующая и ноющая боль в затылке ее явно не радовала. Еще меньше ее радовало ощущение запекшейся крови на том месте. Вопросов была куча, а ответов - никаких. Она патрулировала окрестности лагеря, а потом… Не вспомнить.

Темари уже было хотела осмотреть овраг, из которого выбралась, когда услышала чей-то глухой вопль со стороны лагеря. _Твою мать, что там происходит?!_ \- цыкнула она, срываясь с места в ту сторону, хватая валявшийся рядом веер. Почти добежав до лагеря, она замедлилась, и принялась осматриваться. Следов боя нигде не было. Она слышала лишь чьи-то тяжелые шаги и очень странное дыхание.

_Пленник. Но с ним кто-то еще, и я слышу шаги только одного человека. Неужели всех наших одолели?_ Ее пробило холодком. Человек, пойманный ими, был подозрительно слаб, так в чем же дело? Темари осторожно выглянула из-за ветвей, наблюдая за источником звука. Это был Киба, несущий на плече почти бесформенное тело.

\- Киба! Это ты, значит? - она спрыгнула с ветки, приземляясь рядом, и щурясь, вперивая взгляд в лицо товарища. 

\- О, так кто-то еще тут все же есть! - белозубо улыбнулся Инудзука, поворачиваясь к ней, - Я уж было решил, что тебя убили.

\- Еще чего, блин! - Темари гулко поставила веер на землю, опираясь на него, и разглядывая подозрительно осунувшегося шиноби, - А вообще докажи, что это ты.

Киба замер, а потом рассмеялся.

  
  


\- Да я даже не знаю, как тебе доказать-то. Точно! Акемару не даст соврать, что это я! Акемару! Ко мне! 

В ответ ему послышался хриплый тонкий вой со стороны лагеря. Киба тут же сорвался в ту сторону, бесцеремонно бросив пленника на землю. Темари еще сомневалась, но увидев реакцию на жалобный зов четвероногого друга, она поняла, что перед ней действительно Инудзука. Она схватила подделку за шкирку и потащила в лагерь.

Там не было следов битвы. Совсем. У явно давно потухшего костра лежал лицом вниз Шикамару. Почти что на нем - медик. тоже без сознания. Чуть поодаль сидел очнувшийся боец и медленно покачивался, бормоча что-то, как и тогда, когда он увидел знакомое ему лицо на подделке.

Темари взяла его за грудки, приподнимая над землей и встряхивая, и он, в отличие от предыдущего раза, посмотрел на нее и замолчал. В глаза медленно возвращался живой блеск. Она облегченно вздохнула, опуская его на землю.

\- Дельное что-то скажешь? Что здесь произошло? - уперла она руку в бок.

\- Я… я почти ничего не знаю. Я пришел в себя, когда они уже лежали так, - указал он на Шикамару и напарницу, - Потом я снова видел ее… а потом меня укусила змея и я отключился, - понурил он голову.

_Чтобы АНБУ отключился от укуса? Это что-то новенькое, мне это не нравится,_ \- подумала она, но потом вспомнила, что сама, видимо, отключилась, ударившись головой, и не стала ничего говорить об этом. 

\- Идти можешь?

\- Да, думаю смогу.

\- Отлично. Найди воды и возвращайся скорее.

Парень кивнул и исчез во тьме леса. Киба закончил привязывать подделку к дереву и, хрипяще дыша, поднимал гигантский ствол дерева, придавивший Акемару. Тот скулил и скреб лапами землю. Похоже, что он был цел, но порядком измотан и истощен. Как и все они. Похоже, что прошел не один день с момента, как что-то случилось со всеми ними. 

Темари перенесла медика и Шикамару поближе к костру и разожгла его. Киба все еще возился. Она решила помочь, но поняла, что почти весь ее запас чакры исчез, поэтому вогнала веер как дубинку поглубже под ствол и навалилась всем весом, помогая поднять его. Киба тут же выхватил верного друга из-под дерева, и Темари отпустила рычаг, заваливаясь назад на спину, тяжело дыша. Давно она не была так измотана. Очень хотелось пить.

\- Ты отлично справился, - пробормотала она Кибе, с трудом вставая и направляясь к лежащим у костра товарищам.

\- Ха-ха, еще бы я не справился! - Инудзука рассмеялся, нежно прижимая пса к груди.

Темари нашла небольшую фляжку с остатками воды в кармане у мужа и с трудом сдержала желание допить все. Пока у них еще не было воды, поэтому ее нужно было беречь. Шикамару зашевелился и приподнялся на локтях, озираясь. Он успел осунуться, и теперь Темари было страшновато смотреть на его необычно похудевшее лицо и заострившиеся скулы. Пошевелилась и медик, но она просто открыла глаза и посмотрела на Темари, сначала напрягаясь, а потом облегченно вздыхая и расслабляясь.

\- Так это все же вы, Темари-сан. Пленник сбежал и, наверное, он уже далеко.

\- Нет, Киба поймал его. Ты что-то помнишь?

\- Да, - хрипло произнесла девушка и прокашлялась, - Шикамару-сан возвращался к костру, когда на ровном месте упал у костра. Его укусила змея, похожая на ту, что мы видели во время боя, но чуть крупнее. Он потерял сознание. Я убила ее, но мне в руку впилась такая же, и я начала отключаться.

Темари посмотрела на мужа. Тот сел рядом с Кибой и обсуждал с ним что-то. Из леса появилась тень, и все напряглись, но снова расслабились, когда увидели, что это их товарищ, принесший воду. Все жадно кинулись пить, Киба чуть не расплакался от наслаждения и облегчения. С Акемару все было хорошо, за исключением нескольких шишек и сломанного кончика хвоста. Шикамару налил воды Кибе в ладони, и пес жадно начал лакать ее, поскуливая от восторга.

Медик и ее напарник тихо обменивались информацией, а Шикамару теперь был очень тих и мрачен. Темари села поближе и толкнула его плечом. Он встрепенулся и улыбнулся ей самым уголком рта.

\- Если ты считаешь себя бесполезным и облажавшимся, то я тебя тресну, так и знай, - проворчала Темари, - Лучше скажи, что думаешь, насчет этой херни с тем, что мы так долго валялись без сознания, и почему он не сбежал за это время.

\- Да-да, нормально я, - советник вздохнул, чуть закатив глаза, но все же не сдерживая улыбки, - думаю, что отрубились мы банально от какого-то яда. Он слишком слаб, поэтому и остались живы. Он должен был быть смертельным, но что-то пошло не так, или он банально вызвал слишком слабых змей, потратив много чакры и потеряв много сил. Думаю, что все это время он просто выпутывался. Учитывая, как ты его потрепала... неудивительно. Хотя все равно странно, что ученик Орочимару не нашел способа восстановиться за это время.

Куноичи кивнула. Брошенная советником невзначай похвала была такой щемяще приятной, прямо как в старые времена, когда он мог сказать о ней что-то пафосное вроде "самая сильная и жестокая". Улыбка расцвела на ее лице, и она миролюбиво хлопнула Шикамару по спине ладонью. Тот закашлялся и начал бухтеть.

К ним подошла медик, протягивая питательные пилюли. Отряд быстро ими пополнил запасы энергии и приготовился выдвигаться. Они не знали, сколько именно провалялись без сознания, нужно было торопиться. Напарник медика взвалил на плечи снова ставшего похожим на манекен подделку, остальные проверили снаряжение и, сверившись с направлением, направились в Коноху. Потихоньку начинало светать, силы восстанавливались, и каждый был уверен, что жизнь их станет гораздо лучше, когда они вернутся домой.

Шикамару грезил об отпуске, Темари - о времени, которое она проведет вместе с ним. Киба… Киба не был точно уверен в том, что он сделает, но он точно знал, что чувствует, и теперь был готов действовать. Акемару просто хотел покушать, и от мыслей о хорошем куске мяса даже пропадала боль в сломанном хвосте. Члены АНБУ наверняка тоже о чем-то мечтали, пусть и украдкой.

Начинался новый чудесный день.

  
  



End file.
